<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flatlining by Justanotherwriter123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202565">Flatlining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123'>Justanotherwriter123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff - sort off, Injury, One-Shot, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maya sets off for a 3-alarm-fire the events that follow are ones that no one expected. With a serious injury Maya's life is left in the balance but will she survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flatlining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back with another one-shot based off a prompt from MsWinters so thank you for suggesting this! </p><p>Prompt at the end! </p><p>Again, I took this and let my brain just run with it but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day. That’s all it can take - to change everything. </p><p>When Maya flew out of her bed at 2am to the sound of the alarm she had no idea of the events that would follow. </p><p>It was a 3 alarm fire - nothing they hadn’t handled before. A row of shops had caught on fire, the origin coming from an old 24hr laundromat. One of the dryers had got up in flames after some of the lint had sparked a flame. It didn’t take much. </p><p>The team had been battling the fire well into the early hours of the morning after the flames only seemed to spread more and more not matter what they did. They had evacuated around 10 people - 8 of which had been in the laundromat and the other 2 had been residents in one fo the apartments above another shop. </p><p>It was only when one of the roofs had collapsed in that Maya had rushed into the burning buildings. Her team were in there and she would be damned if she stood back and watched them die. She battled her way through the thick smoke, calling out to navigate herself. “Herrera - Call out! Hughes!” She could feel her stomach drop as she heard nothing, the hairs on the back her neck were at full attention and her forehead was drenched in sweat. </p><p>The panic was setting in until she heard a groan not far from where she was. </p><p>“Hello?!” Maya shouted. She made her way closer and closer to the noise, very aware of the rising flames licking at the walls around her, the heat getting hotter and hotter. She was sure how much longer this building would be standing but she knew she had to move quickly. </p><p>She released a sigh when she felt her foot hit something hard. She kneeled to the ground and saw both Hughes and Herrera on the floor barely conscious. She knew she couldn’t carry them both and it would take too long for anyone else to find where they were in the midst of the black smoke. So, she did what she knew best. She embraced the pain. She grabbed both of them by their collars and dragged them across the floor. Her lungs were burning, her legs were burning, everything hurt but this was her team; family, and you don’t ever give up on family. </p><p>She managed to pull them both out side, the cold air hitting her hard. </p><p>Warren and Montgomery rushed over with set of gurneys and began working on them, giving them both oxygen masks to aid their harsh breathing. </p><p>As Maya turned back around, her eyes spotted something moving back inside - unaware the the rest of her team had safely evacuated themselves from the fire and were round the back of the building she rushed back inside. Only for a beam to come crashing down. </p><p>She heard it fall before she saw it, it creaked with a horrifying noise, like a high-pitched scream. Then a ball of flames erupted from above it, the whole ceiling acted as a stage for the dancing sparks to perform on. </p><p>Normally when faced with fear the body initiates what is know as the fight or flight response - but for whatever reasons Maya’s normal fight never came. She stood frozen under the collapsing beam, it was if her feet had been burned into the ground and her body was made of lead because no matter how much her mind was telling her to move she couldn’t. </p><p>She let her whole life flash before her eyes in a mere matter of seconds. Intense training. The whole sets of dishes being smashed against the wall in a blind rage. The olympics. The fire academy. Being lieutenant. Captain. Her wedding day to Carina - the most beautiful person in the world. Her smile. Her eyes. Her body. Her lips. It flashed by as if she were a photographer capturing her life in single snapshots. </p><p>Then everything went dark. </p><p>She started hearing first. It was a mixture of muffled noises - it was like she was underwater because everything was blurred and echoey. What she could make out were voices - lots of them along with beeping noises and sirens - those she were confident in. </p><p>Next, came her sight, her eyes cracked open and she was met with a blinding white light - the hospital she deducted. So, whatever had happened must have been bad. At least she was safe and not trapped in the raging inferno she had been in before. What ever had happened between then and now though was a big blank space. Everything was slightly blurry still, but she could make out the faces of Warren who was above her, and then Dr Hunt and Dr Bailey either side of her she couldn’t see what their expressions were but right now the only optimism she had was that she wasn’t dead. </p><p>Then came her feeling, that was the worst bit. She knew she lying horizontally and could feel herself being wheeled in, where exactly she was unsure. Her body was on fire, everything ached but she couldn’t move to try and alleviate any of it, she was trapped. </p><p>A groan escaped her mouth as she moved her leg, feeling pain explode and her chest tighten, she couldn’t breathe properly, she knew that much but whatever else was going on with her body she wasn’t sure. </p><p>She felt herself be lifted from the gurney and placed on another table and then felt a rush of chilled air hit her stomach as her t-shirt was being cut open so they could assess her injuries. </p><p>“Let’s page Dr Deluca! And Dr Shepard! Now!!” She heard someone yell, Dr Grey maybe? She couldn’t tell, her head still felt fuzzy but she managed to say at least one word. </p><p>“Carina…” She wanted her wife here with her, she needed her here. She wanted her to take the pain away. </p><p>“She’s on her way Captain Bishop - just hold in there,” she heard someone say to her. She felt across her fingers, specifically her left hand and knew something was missing. </p><p>“Ring,” She cried out, her body erupting in pain again. </p><p>“I’ve got it - just calm down Maya - stop moving,” Travis said to her, she could make out his turnouts thanks to the harsh lighting. </p><p>She forced a nod before everything went black again. </p><p>Carina was updating a chart on her tablet when she was being paged down to the pit- 911 - it didn’t say what exactly but she could guess it was an incoming trauma with a pregnant woman - why else would she be needed? </p><p>She quickly put the tablet down and rushed down bumping into Dr Shepard on the way. </p><p>“Trauma?” The short-brown hairs woman asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I wonder what it is?” </p><p>“Well - I’ll welcome anything right now. As bad as it sounds, everyone is doing fine up in neuro.” </p><p>“Amelia!” </p><p>“What just speaking the truth.’ </p><p>They reached the pit and headed into Trauma 1 but as soon as Carina stepped in her whole world came crumbling down and she felt Amelia’s arm grab onto hers. </p><p>Maya was on the table, her head covered in blood with scrapes and bruises all across her exposed chest but the thing that made her blood run cold was the heart rate monitor - it was flat. </p><p>Dr Hunt was doing compressions as a nurse was getting the defibrillator out. </p><p>“Hurry, she’s in V-Fib!” He called out. </p><p>“No! Maya!” Carina screamed, tears all ready running down her face. Amelia held onto her waist pulling her back. “Get off me!! Maya!” Amelia refused to let her go even as she felt Carina struggling against her trying to get to her wife.  </p><p>Carina could feel everything falling apart - her entire life was lying down on the table - not breathing. She couldn’t lose her, not now. Not ever. When she had said her vows, she had intended for them to be forever, not for 2 years. Their time was not over. They had so much to do together….she couldn’t lose her. She felt her own body giving up on her as the first shock went through Maya’s body with no result. She slid down to the floor, still screaming out Maya’s name - begging for her to wake up. </p><p>Amelia had her arms wrapped around her trying to comfort her knowing nothing could heal her friend who’s love of her life was theoretically dead on the table less than 2 metres in front of them. She herself was begging for Maya’s heart to start beating again - if she died she would bring her back from the dead just to kill her for dying in the first place. </p><p>The second shock went - nothing. Carina’s cries were turning into a state of shock as her muscles tensed up, she couldn’t breathe - she was begging for the blonde to wake up. Dr Hunt gave Amelia a look that said it was over and at that Carina stood up. </p><p>“Again!” She demanded. “Dr Hunt - I swear to god! You are not going to let my wife die on this table. Now do it again!” She said in the most threatening voice she could muster in her state. </p><p>He looked terrified having never seen the Italian like this so he charged the paddles up again and shocked her thankful to see the thin green line rise, and let out a beep. </p><p>Carina let out a large sigh and threw herself into Amelia’s arms. She was going to okay - she was going to be okay she said in her mind. </p><p>The next 10 hours were possibly the longest of her life. Maya had been rushed into surgery with Dr Pierce operating as well as Dr Bailey who had agreed to scrub in and assist. </p><p>Carina was in her office with her brother was was holding her in his arms, her tears had dried on her skin but she was still shaking, her mind rushing at a hundred miles an hour. She had been twisting her wedding ring on her finger for the past 10 hours - she also had Maya’s on also after Dean had handed it over to her. The rest of her room was filled with the whole Station 19 team who were all silently waiting for any hint of news on their captain. Carina hadn’t moved from her spot but had had many of her fellow doctors and friend come by and sit with her in attempt to make sure she was doing okay - well, as okay as she could be. Bailey had immediately taken her off shift and told her to take the next few weeks off so she could take care of Maya. All Carina had taken from that is that her wife would make it, she was going to make it.</p><p> She was going to be okay - they would be back to dancing in the living room and cooking French toast and Italian pastries in no time. They would make stupid bets about stupid things and then laugh about them after. She would be able to wake up at 9am and see Maya walk in sweaty from her morning daily run and then they could go and have sex in the shower. They would be able to do all these things because she was going to be okay. </p><p> The door opened and Dr Pierce stepped in - simultaneously everyone stood up nervously awaiting the news. </p><p>“She’s alive!” Maggie started. She found telling them that single fact was always a good place to start. A collective sigh echoed throughout the room. </p><p>“When the beam collapsed on her it caused blood to collect in the pericardium - it restricted the amount of blood flow to her heart and so it stopped but we managed to drain the fluid and get it under control. She also had a a broken rib and a very heavily bruised pelvis but Dr Lincoln repaired her ribs and she is doing great. You’ve got a real fighter there Carina,” Maggie said with a soft smile. Carina launched herself from her brother’s arms into Maggie’s who instantly hugged her back. </p><p>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She repeated - feeling the tears rush back into her eyes. </p><p>“No thanks needed - you can go and see her now - room 1568. I’ll allow all of you in but not for long - promise?” She said, aimed at the now smiling team who were grateful to have their Captain alive and fighting. </p><p>“Promise! We just want to make sure she’s okay,” Andy said on behalf of everyone. </p><p>Carina, Andrew and Amelia let everyone down to where Maya had been placed and seeing her all connected up to so many wires made Carina’s grip on Amelia’s hand tighten - but still she kept putting one foot into front of the other. </p><p>She reached down to Maya’s pale hand and held onto it bringing it her lips, “Ti amo Maya. Torna da me…” She whispered. </p><p>Half an hour later, the rest of Maya’s crew had all headed back to the station with promises from Carina to give them updates on their captain’s condition. She had fallen asleep on the side of Maya’s bed, their hands still interlaced - she had had one of the worst nights she had ever experienced so if she wanted to go to sleep at 3 pm then she would even with the light streaming in through the blinds. </p><p>Andrew and Amelia had also left as they still had patients to see and Andrew had to go home and rest to take his medication but said he would return later with clothes for the both of them so Carina could stay with her wife without having to worry about anything else other than the blonde. </p><p>About an hour later, Carina felt pressure on her hand that was locked in with Maya’s causing her to jostle herself out of her sleep haze to make sure Maya was alright. She felt the fire captain begin to stir so she softly rubbed the back of her hand soothingly. </p><p>“I’m here Maya, I’m here.” </p><p>She saw Maya take in a deep breath, her face wincing in pain before she slowly opened her big blue eyes. </p><p>“Hey,” Carina whispered.</p><p>“Hey,” Maya whispered back, her voice hoarse. </p><p>45 minutes later, after both Maggie and Link had checked in on Maya and confined she was healing as planned, Carina was lovingly staring at Maya thankful that her last time seeing Maya wasn’t on a table flatlining. </p><p>She had updated the crew, who promised to come over but were currently out on a call and were unable to leave. </p><p>So the two were sat together, finally in peace because hospitals really were the worst place to try and relax. </p><p>“You almost died on me!” Carina said staring in Maya’s eyes. “I walked into that room and you were…you were….You can’t do that again to me Maya! I almost lost you!” She cried, sniffling her tears away - she had done enough crying these past 24 hours. </p><p>“I told you my heart always stops whenever you step into the room,” Maya joked, with a smile. </p><p>Of course Maya would make some dumb joke - but instead of Carina being annoyed at Maya for not taking the situation seriously she only fell in love with her more - if that was even possible. She still wore both her and Maya’s rings to keep them safe. </p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Carina laughed. “Only you would make a joke like that after dying less than 24 hours ago.” </p><p>“Well, I guess that makes you a very lucky lady,” Maya claimed. </p><p>“Oh yeah - why’s that?” Carina asked playing along. </p><p>“Because I love you and you are stuck with me - I may die but I will always come back for you and anyway who would make you omelettes in the morning? Because yours are terrible.” </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>“I love you,” Maya said sweetly. </p><p>“I love you too,” Carina replied. </p><p>“Come on - get up here,” Maya begged - patting the space next to her and shuffling over a much as her body willed her to do. </p><p>“You are impossible,” Carina said shaking her head, but standing up anyway. She slid into bed with her wife and gently rested her head on Maya’s good shoulder, instantly feeling a lot calmer just being in the blonde’s arms. </p><p>“But I’m your impossible,” Maya declared not totally making any sense. </p><p>“Please rest?” Carina asked. </p><p>“Yes Ma’am,” Maya said with a chuckle, her body instantly falling into a state of slumber. </p><p>Carina lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on the underside of Maya’s jaw, and then snuggled back into her arms because there is no place in the would she would rather be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Maya gets really hurt in a call but she survives and has to stay in the hospital for a week (unfortunately for her) and Carina is fussing all over her. </p><p>Thoughts?? Thank you for reading!! Please leave any suggestions down below I really love writing these and would like to write some more. </p><p>I also want to start a shoutout type thing for other stories that I have been reading and share them with you! I think it would be a nice way to help support this Station 19/Greys Family that I love being apart of. </p><p>Shoutout: Teenage Years by juli3 - first chapter came out today so go and give it some love because I am so excited for what is to come with that! </p><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>